The Carmine Mafians Vs Riza the Hawkeye
by Jack101
Summary: After assassinating Roy Mustang the Fuhrer for destroying their drug trade and lives, the Carmine Mafians are on the run by the State Military. But what is really worst than soldiers is the wrath of Riza, who will try to kill them one bullet at a time.
1. Chapter 1: HEADSHOT

Carmine Mafians Vs Riza the Hawkeye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War and Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Note: This is only small rough draft. It will take time for me to finish. Do not complain and enjoy. **

**Warning: Violence and strong language**

**CHAPTER 1: HEADSHOT**

_This story take place 2 years after the events of Fullmetal Alchemist…. _

Clay: Fuck! Shit!

Out of gas…the truck stops in the middle of the forest at night.

Clay: You said you put three gallons of gas in this piece of crap!

Tommy: I did!

Clay: Then why did the truck stop! HUH!

Tommy, the driver, went outside and check the front engines. When he opened it, puffs of smoke went to his helmet.

Tommy: Uhhh, Clay?

Clay: FIX IT!

Tommy: Okay…jeez...if only Baird is here...

As Tommy work on the engines, Gyules, the radioman, and Clay's brothers went out of the truck.

Clay: Gyules, any contact?

Gyules: No, not yet.

Clay: Crap…

It wasn't supposed to be happening…it's the best day of the Carmine Mafians. They have assassinated Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer of the Amestris. Even since Roy sends the Military to destroy the drug trade between the Carmines and the other Mafia, these cause a major impact on them. The State Military killed many members of the Mafia as they try to resist arrest and try to escape. Many Carmines died…including the father and mother of Clay and his brothers Benjamin and Anthony. With a thirst for vengeance, Clay managed to organized the remaining Carmine Mafians and plan the death of Mustang. The mission of the operation is called Tragic Royai.

xxx

Ishval, still recovering from the horrors of a civil war, is the location where the Fuhrer makes a speech. The Carmines hides in different locations where the soldiers and guards remained unaware of their presence. What would they do…you ever heard of terrorist bombings. Yes, and when Clay use the sniper rifle of his brother Ben to aim at Roy Mustang…..BOOM! HEADSHOT!

When the body of the Fuhrer drops, this signals the other Carmines to activate the bombs. Explosions cause chaos among Ishval, giving the Carmines enough time to escape…but not from the wrath of Roy's bodyguard Riza and the State Military.

There are four trucks containing each of the Carmines…two are caught, while the others scatter to the unknown. Though, the Carmines finally escape, they will face Riza Hawkeye and hide somewhere safe. And that worries Clayton so much when the truck got fucked.

Xxx

Anthony is cleaning and fixing his jammed machine gun while sitting on a big fallen tree (Got his gun jammed after the firefight back at Ishval). Benjamin is reading casual romantic partial nudity action-hentai manga inside the truck, Tommy is fixing the front engines of the truck, and Gyules is trying to contact the rest of the Carmines via radio. What is Clay doing? Keeping watch.

Despite being a tough, badass soldier of his brothers, Clay is nervous, his legs shaking. Riza is his main worries other than her other soldiers. She is the bodyguard of Roy Mustang, but also a greatest sharpshooter who is good at tactics and strategy of the State Military. She's better than him, and in his thoughts Riza can wipe out the whole Carmines if they are not careful!

Riza is a very beautiful female soldier. The Carmines, before Roy destroyed their drug trade, admired her very much, even Clay himself has a small tattoo of her face somewhere on his tummy. Now they fear her because she will exterminate them all. One bullet at a time. And Clayton Carmine will need money to remove the Riza tattoo on his tummy.

Clay (thinking): _Damn…I should have become an alchemist…_

Ben: Bro?

Clay turns and looked at his brother.

Clay: I'm in guard, Ben. Need anything?

Ben: Clay…do you think it is okay assassinating the Fuhrer?

Clay: Of course, Ben! Why?

Ben: Because I don't think we did the right thing.

Clay: And why?

Ben: Because the Fuhrer is a good Fuhrer, better than the previous one. He made democracy and helped a lot of people.

Clay grabbed Ben by the throat. Ben yelped as the others including Anthony watched.

Clay: LISTEN, SQUIRT! REMEMBER WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO US? HE KILLED MA AND PA AND MANY OF OUR FOLKS!

Ben gagged but still retained his words.

Ben:….that's…because we…resist arrest and…fight back!

Clay: WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO SELL DRUGS! IT IS PART OF OUR LIVES, YOU AND ME AND OUR FOLKS! WITHOUT THOSE DRUGS WE COULD BE LIVING IN THOSE STREETS LIKE PIGS!

Ben: B-b-but drugs a…are…bad…

Clay calms down and releases Ben. Ben falls down, coughing. Anthony comes over to comfort him.

Clay: Remember what ma and pa say, Ben?

Ben: Only the customers get high on drugs. Not us.

Clay: Yes, and we know drugs are bad. But hey, what can we do…if it reaches to the customer's children it's not our fault. We just sold them off and…

Clay remembered his parents dying together while they hold off the soldiers for the brothers to escape. That moment is worse than a car accident Clay has experienced as a child.

Anthony and Benjamin made a group hug together with Clayton.

Anthony: If only ma and pa were here…

Clay: There is nothing we can do…they died protecting us, and we will never forget their sacrifices.

Ben: Hey! How did Mustang knew about our drug trade?

Anthony: Don't know...

Anthony checks his machine gun. It is still jammed.

Anthony: This thing is always stuck! Clay?

Clay: I'll see what I can do after-

Gyules: Hey guys! I made contact!

They all gathered around. The radio is on, but the static ruins the voice.

Radio:….this is Deryn…ca...you...re...e?

Gyules: Uhhhh...say that again?

And there is a loud boom and the radio burst into electric sparkles. Gyules shield his vision of his helmet. And Clayton knows what cause the radio to explode.

Anthony: Shit! Sni-

Another loud boom is heard and then another. Something hit the side of Clay's helmet hard. His ears ringing. He falls to the ground forward, and begin to crawl to the fallen tree where the others at. After the ears stop ringing he heard Ben yelling "NO!"… Clay counted who is alive…where's Anthony?

The sobbing of Ben shocks Clay, and he looks back. There is Anthony, laying on the pool of his blood. He has been shot in the head by Riza…all thanks to his jammed machine gun.

Ben (sobbing): H-h-h-he tries t-t-to s-s-s-shoo-ot…..b-b-b-ut h-his gun j-jammed a-and tries t-t-o get his pis-tol! Oh GOD! OH GOD! WHY? ANTHONY!

Ben cried heavily and loudly, causing Clay to quiet him down.

Clay: Hey, shut up!

Ben could not stop crying.

Clay: Ben, look at me. LOOK AT ME.

Ben looked at him.

Clay: J-just stay calm, all right. Make any noises and I will shoot you, got that?

Ben (still crying): Y-yes, b-b-bro…

Clayton looked at the corpse of his fallen brother.

Clay (thinking): _Goddamn you, Anthony. I taught you several times to keep your head down! And practice reloading!  
><em>

No time to grieve now, the worse things Clay worry the most is Riza, who will flank the Carmines. The radio is down, so the other Carmines far away do not know where they are. There should be another way…

Gyules: WHO'S SHOOTING AT US?

Clay: IT'S RIZA HAWKEYE!

Saying her name, Gyules immediately panics.

Gyules: Oh my god! Oh my god! We're fucked! We're fucked! If we stay here, we're fucked! I'm out of here!

Tommy: Gyules, no! Wait!

Clay: YOU GUYS! NO!

Gyules runs off and Tommy chase after him…only to be grabbed by Clay.

Tommy: GYULES!

Gyules ran as fast as he can, ignoring Tommy's yell. Riza has her eye on him, and she fired. Gyules falls, his leg shot. He screamed in pain.

Tommy: Let me go!

Clay lost grip of Tommy.

Clay: NOOOO!

Tommy was shot in the head and fell to the ground as soon as he left from the protection of the fallen tree. His body lay still. Gyules still screams, and then a loud boom is heard, and he stops moving…finally free from his first painful experience. Then…there is silence…silence in nightfall.

Ben: Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…WE ARE SO SCREWED!

Ben is shaking, cuddles himself and rock back and forth. He looks at the corpse of Anthony.

Clay: Ben!

Ben looks at him.

Clay: We'll make it, man! Just hang in there…give me your helmet.

From a branch of a tree, Clay put Ben's helmet at the tip of it and holds it above cover. He shakes it to make it real…and Riza takes it. She made a shot, and Ben's helmet flies to the Anthony's dead body. Clay looks at Ben, who has a cowardice on his face covered in tears and snot.

Clay: Ben, we can survive this by using smoke grenades…

And why didn't Gyules and Tommy thought of that before!

Clay: On the count of three, we threw all of out smoke grenades. And we make our escape…run as fast as you can.

Ben: sniffs Okay…the car?

The car exploded.

Clay: Uhhhh...pass...

Ben looks at Anthony, a lifeless body, and then Gyules and Tommy for the last time…then he yells...

Ben: LET's DO THIS!

And the two Carmine brothers threw all of their smoke grenades…the smoke blocks the eye of the Hawk, and the two Carmine brothers made a run for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Followed?

**Chapter Two: Followed?**

**WARNING: Contains HEAVY LANGUAGE AND some sexual references and brief sexuality (ahem) Don't complain because I was inspired by comedy shows.**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter, I have Alek and Deryn from the Scott's Leviathan series. I do not own these characters or the book series.**

Joel: What the hell! You reading yaoi?

Joana: Come on! You cannot discriminate.

Joel: As if! Give me that.

Joel and Joana Carmine are siblings. And rivals. Though, they watch each other's back, they always argue and always fight…

Joana: It's my yaoi manga!

The siblings struggled. Every Carmine took pleasure on watching the twins punching and scratching each other. But now, the other Carmines are busy while the siblings fought. Daniel the driver and Timmy are keeping watch.

Joel: You know I fucking hate yaoi!

Joana: It's a fangirl thing!

Joel: RAGGLE FRAGGLE!

Joel managed to take the manga away. Before he ripped off the pages, Joana took something off her backpack. Something that is very precious to Joel.

Joel: My Yuri manga! Give that back!

Joanna was about to rip the pages off.

Joel: NOOOO! RAGGLE FRAGGLE!

Before Joel charges…

Joanna: No, no. Get close to me, and your pervert yuri will get it.

Joel: (grumbles) Okay! Here's the damned yaoi back! RAGGLE FRAGGLE!

Joel gives the manga back…

Joanna: HAHHAHAHAHHA! It's a fanboy thing…

Joel: Raggle fraggle…

Another Carmine escapees. Didn't I tell you that the Carmine Mafians are scattered? Yes. The chapter I'm about to tell is about another group of Carmines stranded...Derek's group. Though, not lost. They have radio…so they are trying to contact the other Carmines, including Clay's group.

Derek: Hey, Jack! Have you seen Alek and Deryn?

Jack: Uhhhh…I think I saw them out behind that big tree with some bushes covering it.

Derek: What are they doing there?

Jack: Make out, I guess…

Derek: Aw man! We need Deryn. She's a best driver, but she's the radiogirl who knows about a radio.

Jack: Then go to her.

Derek: Ummm, should I?

Jack: What? Scared? I fuck a badass soldier girl named Allis Madison from Fremon and she is always on top of me. Riding my hot dog very hard and-

Derek: OKAY! OKAY! I'll go! Jeez…

Jack: Just be careful…Alek and Deryn might-

But Derek left at once.

Jack: He's going to find something that his parents never showed him…(whistles and chuckles)

xxx

Derek has known Alek and Deryn for a long time. They used to be part of the Amestrian Military. Alek was the best tank driver, and Deryn was the best radio operator. Though, she has dreams "flying to the sky."

Deryn, sometimes, was mistaken for Riza Hawkeye because of her short blonde hair and some looks…and that is why today, Deryn of the Carmines was required to wear a helmet that covers her face so that they won't mistaken her as the Hawkeye (all Carmines are wearing helmets and armor)…and years ago, Deryn and Riza were once one-time friends. Oh, and I should mention that in the middle of their Military days, Alek and Deryn have been in a romantic involvement. From casual to hardcore, if you know what I mean.

The couple stayed on the State Military for two years until a Ishvalan Civil War broke out. After witnessing a massacre of the Ishvalan people, Alek and Deryn quit the military later on. They become part of the Carmine Mafia. Anyway, Deryn is the only Carmine in the Amestrian State Military before bailing out.

Derek never wanted to be involved with his Mafia family. He has plans for his own life than selling drugs to the idiots who wanted to get high. But it seems his future is at balance when his family assassinated the Fuhrer. Now, the Carmines are wanted criminals running away from authorities. The Amestrians captured a pair of the Carmine groups, but they need to capture them all. That is bad for Derek, because he will be in life sentence…or even worst…EXECUTED ALONG WITH HIS COUSINS!

Xxx

It is darkest at night in the forest, though Derek knows the location of Alek and Deryn.

Derek (thinking): _Heh heh…what they are doing behind the tree? French kissing…I bet. HAHAHA!_

Derek has seen a lot of boys and girls kissing, including the ones from his high school few years back. He did in fact kiss a girl from college, but the girl wasn't his…YET! So, why Derek should be afraid of Alek and Deryn kissing…it's fine, as long as it is part of true love. Nothing can go wrong.

Derek: Deryn, fun time with Alek is over. The radio is not a human being created by…

And when Derek went around the tree, something was really, really wrong…something he refused to think about.

Derek:…Alchemist?

Alek and Deryn froze and look at Derek with the faces of surprised and frightened. Derek froze, too…but with a high level of being terrified.

Derek: What…are you two…doing?

Alek was standing, leaning on the tree while Deryn is at the bottom. Her hands about to unbutton his pants…

Deryn: Uhhhh…this is not what it look like.

Derek: Oh, is that so! Then what are you doing?

Alek tried to answer, but all he can say is just a mouth wide open. But Deryn answered:

Deryn: Ummmm…Alek's pants was loosen and I need to button it.

Time has stopped in the silence of the night. Deryn can tell the expression inside the helmet of Derek. She sighed and said,

Deryn: Okay…you got us. Why bother? It is how I show love to Alek.

Derek: LOVE ALEK? DOES SUCKING HIS HOT DOG MEANS LOVE? I PREFER YOU GUYS KISS, BUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS. NOT. LOVE!

Deryn: Well, there are many ways for a couple to show love and pleasure to each other during a love scene.

Derek: Just kiss each other! Not doing something above level!

Deryn: Kissing hurt our lips sometimes…and can be boring if done the same thing. So we try something new.

Derek: First one?

Deryn: Yes.

Derek looks at Alek.

Derek: Nervous?

Alek: I'll get used to it later on.

Derek looks at Deryn.

Derek: AND YOU ARE DOING IT DURING OUR RUN FROM THE AMESTRIAN MILITARY? FOR THE LOVE OF CHUCK NORRIS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THE SOLDIERS ARE HERE RIGHT NOW! OR EVEN RIZA!

Deryn: Hey! Alek and I haven't been doing it for six weeks!

There is a change of topic.

Derek: Wait, how old are you two?

Alek: 18.

Deryn: 19, why?

Derek:…..YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE 15 YEAR OLDS!

Deryn: BARKING SPIDERS! I THOUGHT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS! But how old are you?

Derek: 16.

Deryn: 16? Not bad…

Derek: CAN YOU JUST CHECK ON THE RADIO!

Deryn and Alek look at each other. Deryn says,

Deryn: Derek, I know this is wrong. But can we just-

Derek: FINE! Five minutes!

And then Joel appears.

Joel: Heyyyy! Miss anything?

Deryn: Get that pervert out of our sight!

Joanna: Hey Joel! (tries to drag him away) No looky!

Joel struggles.

Joel: Awwwww, I want to-

Derek: Get out of here!

Joel: RAGGLE FRAGGLE!

Derek can't take it anymore. After his group escape, they seem to be lazy, like nothing ever happens. Derek looks at the Alek and Deryn.

Derek: FIVE MINUTES!

Alek and Deryn: Okay.

**Five minutes**

**Ten minutes**

**Twenty minutes**

Derek: WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?

He yelled, not too loud, at Alek and Deryn. And she says,

Deryn: We're playing cards.

Derek: WHAT?

The angry rookie came over to them. The couple were just playing cards. Weird…

Derek: WHAT? I THOU-…never mind…WORK ON THE RADIO!

Deryn: Whatever…

It took some minutes for Deryn to make contact on the radio.

Deryn: I got contact! It's Gyules!

Joel: About time!

Derek, Daniel, and Joel gathered around while the rest are keep watching.

Deryn: This is Deryn, can you hear me?

Gyules (radio): Uhhhh…say that again?…(static)

Deryn lost contact to Gyules.

Deryn: Gyules…hey, chicken! Can you hear me? CHICKEN?...damn! No use.

Daniel: What about the other group.

Deryn: Still barking none!

Timmy: HEY GUYS! I SAW A TRUCK!

Joel: SHIT! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!

Everybody hid behind trees and rocks. Never take cover behind their truck…it's explodable. And the truck Timmy saw approaches, parking next to Daniel's truck. Joel is next to Deryn behind a tree.

Joel: Should I open fire?

His rifle pointing at someone getting out of the truck.

Deryn: Negative, don't. I need to know who's in the truck.

Joel: But, it does not seem to be military…so…it might be Riza-

Camille: I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! DEREK, DANIEL, TIMMY, DERYN, ALEK, JOEL, AND JOANNA!

Deryn: Camille!

The group went out of hiding.

Deryn: Camille! You good old bastard! How-

Deryn expects Newkirk and the other Carmines with Camille.

Deryn: Where's the rest of you? The ninnies.

Camille: I'm all that's left. Newkirk and the others stay to hold them off.

Deryn and Alek were disturbed by this.

Deryn: Those idiots…Newkirk, you bumrag.

Derek: Were you followed?

Camille hesitates.

Camille: Followed?

Derek: Yes, were you followed?

Camille: That's a good question…I think so.

And there is a sound of an Amestrian army.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers Until The End

**Chapter 3: Brothers Together, Brothers Watch Over, Brothers Until the End**

**Warning: Strong Language**

Benjamin: Clay…you hear that?

Clay: Yeah, they found one group. Shit.

The brothers hear gunfire and explosions miles away….The battle between the Carmine Mafians and the Amestrian State Military.

Clay: We can't help them, Ben. There is nothing we can do.

Ben: Nothing? YOU STARTED THIS MESS!

Clay grabs Benjamin.

Clay: Keep it down! Riza's still out there!

The brothers are hiding behind some bushes. It's dark and quiet…too quiet. Well, not really 100 percent quiet when you hear the large fast streams of the river behind the Carmines.

They barley escape the wrath of Hawkeye alive. Clay could have sworn he hear an angry scream behind him as he and Ben run for their lives.

Ben: Is she really there?

There are a lot of trees…so most likely…

Clay: Yeah, she is. Hiding above in some trees.

Ben: How can you tell?

Clay: Just a guess. It's dark and all I can see blackness. Too bad there is no full moon to help us out. What time is it?

Ben looked at his watch.

Ben: 2:47

The Carmines must escape the Military. If the sun is up, the authorities can easily see them. Darkness is their advantage to escape…well, not really. The Hawkeye is taking the advantage away from the Carmines, and the Amestrian State Military somehow found the other Carmine group and attack them.

Clay check himself to see if there are any ammos and grenades available….he still got plenty of ammo and so is Ben. But none them have frag grenades. Only smoke grenades, and only Clay has the last one. It was stupid for the surviving brothers to throw most of their smoke grenades so that they have a chance to escape. They cheated Riza the first time, but this time…this is Round 2. Riza knew Clay is responsible for the assassination of her beloved Roy Mustang. And she won't rest until Clay and the Carmines are brought to justice…unfortunately, just one bullet at a time one by one. So that means, no mercy.

The Amestrian State Military can capture the Carmines, but for Riza…Clay does not want that to happen. He and his family must escape. Captured and hanged? Pfft!

Clay: I have only one smoke grenade. Damn, we need to get out of here quick…and quietly. Oh, we need to make sure Ri-

Ben: Clay, are you responsible for the death of Tommy, Gyules, and…Anthony?

Clay: What the hell are you talking about, bro. Riza kill them. We didn't see it coming.

Without warning, Benjamin aimed his machine gun at Clayton.

Clay: Ben? What are you doing? (made a hand gesture of stop) You can't do this…

Ben: Yes I can! Everything is YOUR fault! You use us so that you can kill the good Fuhrer for a selfish reason!

Clay: He killed our parents and wrecked our lives!

Ben: BECAUSE WE ARE MAFIANS SELLING DRUGS!

Ben's yell is too loud. Scared some small critters.

Clay: Shhhh…keep it down!

Ben: No!

Clay: You gonna kill us both!

Tears flow under the helmet of Ben.

Ben: I don't care, man! A-at least Riza can end it all!

Clay: But-

Ben: But WHAT?

Clay: Bu-

Ben: BUT WHAT?

Xxx

_Years ago…during the childhood of Clayton, Derek, Benjamin, and Anthony._

Clay: RED ROBBIN!

Benjamin: YUM!

Derek: Yum!

Anthony: YU-…HEY!

Clay: FOUND YOU GUYS!

The ten-minute hide and seek finally ended.

Anthony: You cheated!

Clay: You guys fall for that a lot of times, squirts!

Ben: Hey, don't call us squirts. We're only dumb kids.

Anthony: Yeah! And when kids grow up, they become smarter.

Ben: And when me and Ben and Derek grow up, we won't fall for the word Red Robin ever again.

Clay: But grown ups never play tag or hide and seek.

Anthony: What? Awwwww…

Clay: Suck to be grown up. Let's play before we get bored as adults.

Ben: Yeah, just sell drugs all day and never seeing action.

Screams are heard.

Clay: Great, Joel and Joanna are fighting again. I need to stop them before the grown ups can.

As the young Clay is on his way for Joel and Joanna, Ben tap him on the back.

Ben: Bro? When we become Mafians, will we see action?

Clay: That's only in books I read, squirt. I never seen Ma and Pa fighting the police or any of our uncles, aunties, and older cousins.

Ben: If we ever see action…like fighting the military, will you ever abandon your own brothers when something went wrong?

Clay: Why?

Ben: Just asking…

Clay: Come on, Ben. I'm the best older brother leader in the world.

Ben: If you are a leader…you gonna use your brothers as cannon fodder?

Clay: Okay, who told you negative things, Ben.

Ben: Deryn.

Clay: That tomboy bastard.

Ben: You don't have to be mean to girls.

Clay: I am, but Deryn is an exception.

The older brother patted Benjamin in the back.

Clay: Just take my words, bro. We are brothers. We are always together. We watch over for each other. We are brothers until the end.

Ben: Wow! That's some good words!

Clay: Yeah, man! Spread the word to Anthony and Derek.

Ben: Thanks, bro. You mean everything.

As the two brothers part, Clay turn back to Ben and yelled,

Clay: BEN!

Ben: Yeah?

Clay: I will make sure no one hurts you. I will take care of you, Anthony, and Derek, even it means my life. And I will never betray you, or use you as what Deryn says. Got that, squirt?

Ben: You got it, hero.

Xxx

Ben: ANSWER ME! GOD DAMN IT!

Clay: I-Please…keep it down!

Ben: That's all you wanted to say? "Keep it down?" Fuck that!

Clay: Ben-

Ben: You are not a hero. You're nothing but a selfish greedy motherfucking bastard. I don't think you shot the Fuhrer for killing our folks…just for the money. All you cared are the drugs, and then the money! That's all you fucking cared!

The words stab the heart of Clay.

Clay: Ben…

Ben: I look up to you! Anthony and Derek look up to you! We trusted you! But you look up to the money! Don't you know that most of our cousins are captured or killed…ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!

The older brother can't take it with Ben's silly accusations. Killing the Fuhrer is the right thing, right? And why is Ben so hostile to him…Clay may be strict but he does care for his brothers.

Clay: Remember what I say before, Ben!

Ben: What?

Clay: When we were kids, I used to say-

BLAM!

Clay: Shit! Riza found us!

BLAM!

Wolves howling. It seems Riza is hiding somewhere and the wolves must of found her.

Clay: No…not the wolves…no one says anything about wolves in this forest!

Ben: Fucking Motherfucking Nature!

Two gunshots are heard.

Ben: She's fighting off the wolves!

In front of them, it is too dark. But Clay has a feeling that those violent animals might attack-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Clay: I just hope Riza got most of them.

Ben: You think?

The brothers hear the cries of the wolves.

BLAM!

Ben: Uhhh, Clay…

Clay: I knew you would apologize.

Ben: I-I'm just not in a-

Suddenly, two wolves appeared and attack Ben while another plunges Clay to the grounds. Ben screams as the wolves tore his armor off and sink their teeth in his stomach.

Clay: BENJAMIN!

Clay grabs the wolf by the throat and snapped its neck. He threw the lifeless body over and went on his feet. Clay aimed his magnum gun and shoots the wolves attacking Ben.

Clay: MOTHERFUCKING WOLVES!

The wolves lose hold on Ben as Clay seized their jaws one by one and ripped them apart.

Benjamin lay painfully on the ground. He was bleeding, fast.

Ben: C-Clay…I…think I…

Clay: Shut up! Don't die on me!

Ben: Dude, calm down. I think I have a medkit. It's in my backpack.

Later on, Clay opened the medkit. But the wound Ben receives is very severe.

Ben: Losing blood….getting dizzy…

Clay: Stay with me, Ben…do you see now. I do cared about you….squirt

Ben: That's because…you…never wanted…to…be alone a…gainst Riza…and…don't call…me a squirt ever again f…for the rest o…of our…lives.

Clay bandages the bleeding parts.

Clay: That's not true, Ben. I love you, Anthony, and Derek. We are brothers until the end. And I promise I will never call you squirt.

Ben was about to say a word when-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Clay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Riza has found them.

Ben was shot three times in the chest.

Clay: NO! NO! NO! BENJAMIN, I'M SORRY!

There is nothing Clayton can do. Benjamin is now embracing death. Clay remove Ben's helmet. All Clay can do is to cradle him for comfort.

Clay (crying): You're right, Ben…IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I LEAD MY FAMILY INTO DESTRUCTION! I…killed Anthony…and I killed you…

Though, death is so close, Ben forces his words out.

Ben: D-d-don't…b….lame…yourself….bro. It…happens…

Clay: But…Derek…

Ben: De…rek…won't die…he-

Squirts of blood came out after Benjamin violently cough.

Ben: Clay...

Clay: Ben...

Ben: I hurt…bro.

Clay (crying): I'm here, squirt-er-Ben! I'm always here!

As death wrap itself around Benjamin, he let out his last words.

Ben: Brothers…Together, B-Brothers…W-Watch Over…Brothers….Until…The….

The soul of Benjamin left his body before he even utter the last word. The body is now empty…but Clayton screams to the sky as he cradles his brother's corpse.

He let go of the corpse and turned around to face the eye of the Hawk.

Clay: YOU BITCH! WHY RIZA? WHY HIM? WHY MY BROTHERS? TAKE ME! I'M THE ONE RESPONSIBLE! NOT THEM! THEY ARE JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS YOU COLD FUCKING ROY LOVER!

Riza fired her rifle from darkness and the bullet hit the head of Clay. Clay's helmet bounces the bullet off.

Clay: Shit!

The soul of Ben has already left the body…so, when the body has nothing…it is not useless. It will be a SHIELD.

Clay: Forgive me, Ben….

Clay grabbed the corpse of his fallen brother and used it as a meatshield. Riza fired and her bullet was stopped by the corpses' flesh.

BLAM! BLAM!

The meatshield would not be enough to absorb some bullets….far behind Clay is the streaming river. If he could distract Hawkeye once again with the smoke grenade…he will jump to the streaming river.

Riza fired again and again. Clay activated his last smoke grenade and it exploded into white clouds. He threw Ben's corpse away and runs to the river.


End file.
